You Were Right
by Molly4
Summary: Kind of a freaky story. A summary might give it away.


A\N: I'm not sure if this goes along with the comic books or what but here goes. OH, i don't own any characters.  
  
  
  
You Were Right  
By: Molly  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh God......oh, dear.....God......  
  
Here I am, my arms around you, your blood all over my clothes, soaking through to my skin, and I don't care. Oh God, I'm sorry. Really I am. You have to believe me, I'm sorry.  
  
I'm sorry for everything. I should've known you were right. I should have listened to your lectures and you warnings. I should've known that when is sounded like you were scolding me you were just looking out for me. I should've known you knew what was best for me.  
  
Please don't be mad at me for crying Daddy, but I can't stop. It's all my fault. I know it is. Don't try and tell me it's not.  
  
God, I feel so sick. How could I do this to you? I am so, so, stupid. You shouldn't be dead, Daddy. You shouldn't.  
  
Wake up Daddy, please. I'm not worrying though. It's not blood all over you.....not blood NOT BLOOD! It's sauce. Yes, that's it, it's simply sauce. Like they use in the movies maybe. Or maybe I'm dreaming. Yes, that could be it. This never happened. You're at home right now, working on the motorcycle. And soon, Daddy, you'll know I'm having a nightmare just like you always do, and you'll come and wake me up and tell me a story, just like you always do. A story about your childhood maybe. You will Daddy, you will!  
  
I'm sorry Daddy, really I am. I was so dumb. I thought I knew everything. I thought I knew better than you. I was sure everything you thought and everything you said was wrong. I thought I was smarter than you. You were right, Daddy, you were right.  
  
You don't have to worry about returning this hug Daddy. You need your rest. The cows need to be milked in the morning and you know Ol' Bessie can't be milked until you whistle "Piano Man." So just lie there and sleep Daddy. Because you're not dead. No, you can't be.  
  
See, you couldn't be dead. No way. If I can save complete strangers of course I can save you Daddy. How could I not save the man who changed my diapers when I thought the toilet was a monster? How?  
  
Shhhh, don't say a word Daddy. I know you love me. I know. You don't even have to say so. I know. The way you look at me worried when I come home late. Your hand on my face when you're trying to make a point. I know. Now I need to pay you back for all the times you were there for me.  
  
I need to tell you I love you even if it's not always obvious because I do. I love you even when I roll my eyes at your overprotective behavior. Please forgive me Daddy. I never meant for this to happen. Never.  
  
Oh, Daddy, look at my shirt. Blood all over. Mommy will be mad. She'll be the one who has to get the stain out. Blood stains are hard to get out. No, wait, not blood. Sauce, remember? I remember. It was the first time I had pasta. Remember Daddy? Oh, I knew you would. We ended up flinging the noodles around and giggling and Mommy yelled and made you give me a bath. Remember? The sauce all over our faces, smeared in our hair, and then you grabbed me to tickle me and I giggled like mad? It was so much fun, even though Mommy yelled at us for messing up her good carpet.  
  
Oh......Mommy. What will she say? I'll apologize over and over and over again, until it hurts because this is all my fault. And she'll tell me it's okay, and she doesn't blame me, because I'm her baby boy and she doesn't want me to feel guilty. But every time I look into her sad eyes, I'll know it's my fault. All my fault. And she'll know I could've stopped this. Know I could've done a thousand things different and saved you.  
  
Daffy, I am so sorry. So sorry. When you started getting those letters in the mail, all those threatening letters, I'm sorry for thinking you overreacted. I shouldn't have shook my head at you when you bought me that pager in case of emergencies. In case the writer of those letters came after you to do what they threatened to do.  
  
And, Oh, God, when I got that page from you, I should've come. I should've cared. I could've danced with Lana Lang anytime, anytime at all. But I couldn't tell her no for you Daddy and I don't know why. I was a selfish little shit head and I'm sorry. I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I'm sorry. I should've come. You always taught me that family comes first. Like that one summer, I was six. Remember?  
  
I remember. We went camping, Mommy too. And that hike, when I wandered off, chasing that bird. Just wandered off. You were supposed to meet your friends to go fishing, people you hadn't seen in years. You could've went and forgotten me but you didn't. You spent hours searching the woods. And when you found me, oh, I can still feel your arms enclosing me, brushing away my tears with your thumb, your own tears free falling to the ground as you and Mommy fussed over me. I remember.  
  
I'm sorry Daddy. It's my fault. Everything is. I shouldn't have told you to trust him. I shouldn't have made you go and talk to him. I should've believed you when you told me he was just like his father.  
  
"You shouldn't have seen that," Lex tells me, his expression blank.  
  
I search for the old spark. The Lex Luthor spark. The little half smile. The devilish smirk. The sparkle in his brilliant blue eyes. Just a little glimmer, a little hint of the Lex I once knew. The Lex who wouldn't do what this Lex had just done. I can't find the spark. It's gone. And it's not coming back.  
  
Lex calmly replaces the gun in the desk drawer. He's not afraid of me. He knows I've been broken. He knows what he did and still he doesn't care. Lex also knows I wouldn't dare tell anyone because he knows I am afraid. And I am scared. I am. And all that knowledge makes Lex invincible.   
  
It wasn't your fault Daddy. You've done nothing wrong. You tried to warn me. I was the one who didn't listen. I'm sorry.  
  
"You can leave now," Lex adds. "I'll take care of everything. It was a terrible accident. Nobody's to blame. I'll take care of everything so that nobody takes the fall here."  
  
He's lying Daddy, I know he is. He shot you. He killed you!! He took out the gun and fired you. Hit you square in the stomach. And I could've stopped. But I was too damn worried about breaking another promise to Lana.   
  
You were right Daddy, all along. Lex is no good. He's just like his father, probably worse. You were right, and I'm sorry for not listening.   
  
I'm going to leave you now Daddy, Mommy's waiting for me at home, and I know she's frantic by now. I've got a lot of explaining to do too, and I don't know if I have the energy to lie but I'll have to try. And I'll have to act surprised when your body is found at the bottom of the lake because Lex will make that happen.  
  
I'm going to kiss you now, Daddy. Kiss you goodnight. Because you can't be dead. The cows need to be milked in the morning and you know Ol' Bessie can't be milked until you whistle "Piano Man," and you know I'm a rotten whistler, Daddy.  
  
I'm leaving now, Daddy, after one last kiss goodbye. But you don't have to kiss me back, Daddy. I know you love me.   
  
I love you too Daddy. And I'm sorry. Because you were right. And I was wrong.  
  
Oh God......I was wrong.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
all comments appreciated, but no flames please. :) 


End file.
